


Hear! Hear! To beauty and brains!

by melbopo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Almost all relationships are minor, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bare bones of a fic idea, College!AU, Erica and Isaac are siblings, F/F, F/M, Lydia and Allison are besties, Lydia and Stiles are besties, Lydica - Freeform, M/M, Teen Wolf AU, Teen Wolf Femslash Week, pre-slash Sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:31:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Lydia, just hear me out. MIT may have one of the best math programs for both undergrad and grad, but the department and its professors are notoriously sexist which could hinder you more than help you.”</em>
</p><p>  <em>Stiles explained, trying to reason with Lydia as she filled out her college decision form. When she looked up, she pulled her lips into a thin line as though this was an old argument that she had already won eons ago.</em></p><p> <em>“Stiles, remember when you convinced me to leave Jackson’s manipulative and abusive ass once and for all by telling me that I deserved the best in life and that I shouldn’t waste my time? Well, isn’t MIT the best? And don’t I still deserve the <strong>best</strong>?”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear! Hear! To beauty and brains!

**Author's Note:**

> God I know this is literally the barest of bones of a fic/AU idea ever! I didn't continue or go more into it because I'm not the greatest writer... So if someone likes the AU and wants more about characters, just let me know.
> 
> ***UPDATE: I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR ANYONE TO POST MY WORK ON ANY OTHER SITE SUCH AS GOODREADS OR E-BOOKTREE***

[ ](http://justanotherbeautifulface.tumblr.com/post/63562648444/hear-hear-to-beauty-and-brains-a-lydica)

“Lydia, just hear me out. MIT may have one of the best math programs for both undergrad and grad, but the department and its professors are notoriously sexist which could hinder you more than help you.”

Stiles explained, trying to reason with Lydia as she filled out her college decision form. When she looked up, she pulled her lips into a thin line as though this was an old argument that she had already won eons ago.

“Stiles, remember when you convinced me to leave Jackson’s manipulative and abusive ass once and for all by telling me that I deserved the best in life and that I shouldn’t waste my time? Well, isn’t MIT the best? And don’t I still deserve the **best**?”

Lydia said in a calm but firm manner. Stiles rolled his eyes slightly as he waved his hands around.

“Yes you do but…”

“Also, I’m not handling the misogynistic assholes by myself. You are coming with me. I know you’ve been accepted. MIT has a great Computer Science and Engineering program.”

Stiles froze and shook his head slightly in disbelief like he didn’t hear her correctly or he just didn’t believe her or possibly a combination of both.

“Wait, what?”

Lydia raised her hand before he could start to argue because she knew she already had the upper hand.

“Plus we both know Allison has her heart set on Harvard for pre-law and law so Scott’s going to choose Tufts for pre-vet because it’s the only university in Massachusetts that has a veterinarian grad program. AND, God forbid you attend college in a different state as your best friend. So it’s decided.”

_-Four years later-_

"Scott can’t make it out tonight because his midterms are just starting so I invited some other friends to join us; I hope you guys don't mind!"

Allison said as she approached the booth where Lydia and Stiles were already drinking their “I survived my last undergrad midterm” drinks.

"It's fine. We brought Danny and Danny brought his boyfriend."

Lydia shrugged, gesturing to the duo as they approached as if summoned. 

"Hey Allison! I don’t think you’ve met my boyfriend Vernon Boyd yet. "

Danny beamed as he put his hand on Boyd’s lower back to enter him into their circle. Boyd leaned forward to Allison with his own bright smile and said:

"Please call me Boyd not Vernon. That is my grandfather’s name and I’m not a huge fan of it…"  


Stiles spoke up from over his drink.

"No seriously call him Boyd unless you want to get punched."

"You sound like you speak from experience..."

A new female voice called out from a curly blonde standing with a curly brunette boy just behind Allison, who had joined them during Boyd’s introduction. Boyd simply raised his eyebrow at Stiles, daring him to tell the whole story.

"Well… I may have been attempting to serenade him while intoxicated...”

Everyone at the booth started laughing at the memory, including the new girl that had just joined them. Stiles squinted his eyes and frowned slightly at her, not enjoying being mocked by a stranger.

“Who are you by the way?"

Allison shook her head slightly with a smile before chiming in.

"Oh right sorry! This is my final project partner Erica and her brother Isaac! This is my best friend Lydia and Scott's best friend Stiles. And you met Danny. We all went to high school together."

Stiles raised an accusatory eyebrow at the duo.

"You don't look like siblings."

Erica turned and ruffled Isaac’s hair. He sighed in amiable annoyance as if this was something he was used to as well as fond of. Erica’s eyes lit up with a fierce pride when she replied, causing Isaac to blush.

"He's adopted."

Lydia raised her drink, linking eyes with Erica from across the table and allowing a small smile to cross her lips. Erica grinned back. 

“Well here’s a toast to family, friends, lovers, and surviving our last fucking midterms!”

_-Four years later-_

“To the beautiful and intelligent Lydia Martin for completing her PhD in Astrophysics Mathematics on a topic that I can’t pronounce, never mind understand! Here’s to you, Lydia!”

Erica shouted as Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia, Erica, Isaac, Danny, and Boyd raised their tequila shots to hers in the air while chanting “Hear! Hear! To beauty and brains!” before downing it.

Lydia was the first to recover and smiled big at everyone. She pretended to bow to each of her friends, laughing while she felt the alcohol from her third shot work its way into her system. She raised one eyebrow at Stiles who seemed to be in his own world before fondly rolling her eyes.

“Stiles. I want to remind you that tonight is about me but I know you picked this place because you have the hots for the surly bartender over there. I swear to god if you don’t just toughen up and go ask him out, I will be making you pick up my bill exclusively. Now go!”

She made a shooing gesture at Stiles and pushed him towards the bar. Lydia turned around and grabbed Erica’s hand, dragging her towards the dance floor.

“Come. I want to dance!”

Lydia forgot how easy dancing with Erica is. Lydia found the perfect grove for the music as Erica grinded her body against hers, running her hands up Lydia’s thighs. They lost themselves in their dancing until a random guy started dancing a little too close to Erica. Lydia gave him a hard hip check to send him the other way. Erica laughed in her ear, bright and sweet. Erica’s fond words tickled Lydia’s earlobe.

“God, I love you.”

Lydia put her head back on Erica’s shoulder and turned to look at her, not losing their rhythm. She entwined her hands with Erica’s on her inner thigh. She grinned slyly.  
“I know.”

When Lydia kissed her, it was her way of saying _'I love you too.'_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for twfemslash week! Let me know what you think in the comments or on [tumblr~](http://www.justanotherbeautifulface.tumblr.com)


End file.
